Solar cells are photovoltaic devices that convert sunlight directly into electrical power. An efficiency of the solar cells can be affected by an active area on a front surface of the solar cell that is exposed to light for converting sunlight into electrical power. The active area can be reduced due to the presence of electrical contacts, such as fingers and/or busbars, on the front surface of the solar cells. The presence of the electrical contacts on the front surface of the solar cells can thus reduce a module power of a solar cell module consisting of the solar cells.
In view of the above, new apparatuses and methods for manufacture of at least two solar cell arrangements and systems for manufacture of at least two shingled solar cells, that overcome at least some of the problems in the art are beneficial. The present disclosure particularly aims at providing solar cell arrangements that have an increased efficiency and that can be easily produced. Embodiments more particularly aim at solar cell arrangements, e.g., of solar cell modules, that allow to increase a module power.